


Nick's Bliss

by benofie



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nick Blaine Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benofie/pseuds/benofie
Summary: Entirely from Nick's POV. Entirely in Nick's head. His thoughts on what it's like to be June's lover.





	Nick's Bliss

The privilege of pleasuring June is the honor of Nick's life. 

...of watching her undress. Revealing her beautiful body to him bit by bit. 

...of being undressed by her. The agonizing wait until he can finally touch her, kiss her, hold her, feel her surrounding him.

...of feeling her soft skin, her curves, her hard, perfect nipples, running his fingers through her silky, curly, blonde hair.

...of tasting her sweaty, salty skin, her full, beautiful lips, her perfectly sweet center.

...of being her lover. Of having her in his bed. Of hearing her sighs, moans, feeling her warm breath in his ear as she clings to him.

...of knowing her. Of making her smile. Hearing her laugh. Making her come. 

He doesn’t know what he ever did to be this lucky. He can certainly think of many reasons why he doesn’t deserve it. Or her. 

Although, when he looks back, he can sometimes see how many events of his life have led him to be where he is now. To being with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Nick had been with four women before June. Three before Gilead, then Beth after. _

_ He lost his virginity when he was 16 to his first real girlfriend in high school. But they ended up breaking up after only a few months. _

_ Then he met Amy. It was Junior year and she was new and lost on the first day of classes. Nick had seen her wandering around the wrong building looking for her Chemistry class. She was pretty, brown hair, glasses, great laugh. _

_ He had offered to help her find the Science building and then ended up walking her all the way to her classroom. He eventually memorized her schedule and "accidentally" ran into her every chance he could until he worked up the courage to ask her out. After that they were practically inseparable. _

_ Nick was Amy's first. He had taken great care to make it as special for her as possible. One night when he had the house to himself he invited her over. He cooked the only thing he really knew how to make...spaghetti. He had lit candles in his bedroom and did everything he could to make her feel comfortable and safe. It was all very sweet and nice, but Amy was hesitant to have sex too often after that. _

_ Even though they used protection, she was terrified of getting pregnant. And she swore this wasn't his fault but she said she wasn't sure she could have orgasms vaginally. So they began to experiment more with oral sex. It seemed to give Amy more pleasure and they also weren't risking pregnancy that way. _

_ This ended up being a blessing in disguise for Nick. He discovered how exciting and satisfying it could be to focus on his lover's pleasure before his own. He learned the art of listening and responding to the signals she gave him. He learned more about a woman's anatomy that way too. Where to touch her, the right pressure, movements, speeds. He knew that taking the focus off of himself had made him a better lover. _

_ Later on, with his partners after Amy, he knew better how to move his body, how to touch her, how to experiment with different motions and pressures to discover what she liked and to enhance her pleasure. And he also learned what he knew most guys miss completely, focus on her pleasure first and your own pleasure will follow. _

_ Senior year, Amy had been accepted to Kent State University in Ohio and she wanted Nick to apply and come with her. Nick applied and got in. They thought their future was set. _

_ But Nick's mom had been sick for the past year and her hospital bills had depleted his family's savings. There was nothing left to help pay for his college. And even if Nick worked with a partial scholarship or financial aid, he would never be able to afford to go. He also felt in his gut it would be a bad time to leave his family. _

_ Amy was heartbroken but she understood. _

_ They decided a long distance relationship wasn't practical so they broke up after graduation. Nick was devastated. He thought Amy was the love of his life. _

  


Until he met June.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Now Nick questioned if he had ever really known what love was before. He knew now. With absolute certainty. He knew he would die for this woman. And he would regret nothing. 

From the first moment he saw her he knew there was something different about her. He felt it. And by the time she came to him that first night he already knew he was a goner. She was so beautiful. So brave. So bold. And she knew exactly what she wanted. All he did was follow her lead. 

And it was heaven.

Every time.

And he learned more every time he was with her. More about what she liked. If he paid attention, the secrets of her body told him everything he needed to know. So he listened.

And her sounds. _ God, her sounds… _ He could live off the memories of every sigh, moan, or gasp. He remembered every single blissful sound she had made when they were together, cataloged away in his memory like the most deeply erotic playlist ever.

But aside from the immense pleasure Nick received from listening to the melody of June's ecstasy, her sounds were important. _ Very _important. 

And he would listen. Always listen to every pant, sigh, moan, cry, and on a very good night, scream that June would make. It was an audible cornucopia of useful information. 

He noted if she made a particular sound if he touched her a certain way. He filed these notes away carefully and would call them back the next time they made love. He would try to touch her again the same way or move his body a certain way, hoping to invoke the sound she had made before.

He never concerned himself with chasing his own pleasure. He had the good fortune of making love to June, he took pleasure from everything. Touching her skin, whether her arm or her breast, whether with his hands, lips, or tongue... listening to her, whether a disarming whimper or guttural moan... feeling her touch him, whether a soft caress against his cheek, or fingers raking through his hair or across his ass… feeling her flesh against his, warm and damp with sweat... 

Everything was ecstasy to him. 

He always followed her lead. Always. He only became dominant if those were the signals he was picking up from her. And he knew she liked it rough sometimes. She would tug or bite or claw and he would know she wanted him to fuck her harder. And he would. He happily gave her whatever she wanted when they were together. 

But every once in a while June would let him take things slower. 

And that was his bliss. 

He fucking loved taking his time with her. 

Sometimes, when she would let him, he would make love to her slowly, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, caressing her flesh with the other. Either moving slowly or holding still inside her as he kissed every inch of her from her temple to her breasts. The slow build would become excruciating. When she wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, she would beg and hook her legs around him, pressing him in, and he would start to _ fuck her senseless. _

But he relished when he could slowly explore every inch of her body. Discovering new pleasure zones and rousing new blissful melodies to add to his mental collection.

He loved exploring every single crevice of her sweet center with his tongue, lips, and fingers, finding every pocket of pleasure he possibly could. 

He loved to start by gently trailing his tongue and lips all over her. Her belly, neck, earlobes, arms, breasts, fingers, nipples… everywhere. He would open her legs and trail kisses all over her inner thighs.

Then sometimes he would lie next to her and very gently start grazing his fingertips and hands over her flesh. Always watching her face, always listening. 

He would gently rub her inner thighs, slowly moving closer to her center, eyes fixed on her face as he did. He paid attention to everything. If he noticed her make a new sound or gasp, he might linger in that spot a bit longer before moving on. He would massage her outer labia first and would very briefly and gently rub her outer clitoral hood. 

This was always his test... to see how aroused she was. If she made a quiet moan "mmmmm..." he knew she was only just beginning. Then he would take some more time, maybe taking her nipples into his mouth and gently biting and sucking while he simultaneously dipped his fingers into her wetness and began to work her gently with one finger, then two, letting her gradually open to him. 

But if his test made her gasp or cry out louder, he knew she was further along. Usually then he would go down on her, opening her with his fingers and running the tip of his tongue over her clit, still gauging everything by the sounds she made, letting her direct him. How firm or soft, which direction to move his tongue, how fast or slow. 

And making her come… _ Christ _... hearing her cries of ecstasy, feeling her spasm around him… any part of him… her intoxicating scent lingering all over him afterwards... making her come was heaven on Earth...

Just as no two women are the same, every time with June was a little different. He loved that too. She was always exciting to him. There was an infinite treasure trove of new discoveries all over her body. He literally could never get enough of her.

He loved her. He worshiped her. He wanted to know her. Memorize her. Every bit of her. 

She was his bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little different. I hope it works. I had this idea a long time ago but didn't write it down. Finally I started writing it recently. Turns out the muse struck just in time for Nick Blaine Appreciation Week (on Tumblr, check it out!)
> 
> Big thanks to vellaword for proofing this for me last minute. I appreciated your suggestions and encouragement so much!


End file.
